Regalo de cumpleaños
by Natalie Nightray
Summary: Tsuna esta de cumpleaños pero lo olvida, Sus guardianes también? O solo el? Que le espera al llegar a la mansión? Buon Compleanno Tsuna! Espero les guste, es algo pequeño pero es con todo mi corazón, no se arrepentirán!


Chao!

Mis niñas, un gusto en estar aquí, me presento, soy Natalie Nightray, un gusto, placer y honor el compartir este one-shot con ustedes, esta historia esta al honor del cumpleaños de nuestro jefe favorito, es un pequeño detalle que hice para el, lamento que sea tan corto, pero la idea me llego de la nada y me salió en 1 hora mas o menos, no las molestare mas, ahora a leer, KHR es propiedad de la gran Amano-san

ENJOY!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Regalo de cumpleaños

Era un día tranquilo en la Mansión Vongola situada en Italia, en una de las tantas habitaciones del lugar, se encontraba, dormitando aun en su cama un joven de aparentes 17 años, cabellos castaños completamente revueltos, tez clara, vistiendo un pijama azul claro, los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana abierta, pegandole justo en la cara a nuestro chico, sin posibilidades de volver a dormir, el joven abrió sus ojos, revelando un par de orbes color ambar, muy parecido al caramelo liquido, con pereza se tallo los ojos para tener una mejor visión, se estiro levantandoce de la cama en dirección al baño para vestirse con su formal traje negro, una vez listo, bajo al comedor principal esperando encontrarse con sus guardianes, encontrando solamente al guardian de la nube bebiendo un cafe tranquilamente:

-Buenos Dias- Saludó el capo resiviendo una mirada del ex-prefecto quien le sonrió de medio lado -Donde están los demas?-

-Durmiendo- Fue lo unico que salio de los labios del chico mientras se acercaba al castaño para darle un casto beso en la comisura de su boca

-A esta hora deberian bajar ya- Una tercera voz hizo su aparición -Debes diciplinarlos mas Dame-Tsuna, por cierto, tienes una reunión de ultima hora, empieza en 30 min. mas vale que te des prisa si quieres llegar a tiempo-

Dicho y hecho el capo camino escaleras arriba para alistarse dejando a un par de peli negros en el comedor

-No sabe ni que dia es hoy- Contesto Hibari al verlo a una distancia prudente -Estan esos herviboros listos?-

-Estan trabajando en la decoracion del salón principal, hay que mantener a Tsuna lo mas lejos de la mansión posible hasta la hora de la fiesta-

Y asi como si nada hubiera pasado, ambos se retiraron por pasillos opuestos, mientras, Tsuna en su habitacion se vestía para la junta que tendria, una vez listo reviso el calendario que estaba en la mesita de noche del lado derecho de la cama

-_14 de Octubre, algo tenía esa fecha de especial, al menos eso recuerdo- _Pensaba mientras bajaba las escaleras _-14 de Octubre…14 de Octubre…Que era? Ne, si fuera importante me habrian recordado-_

Así, restandole importancia se subio al carro que lo llevaria a la junta que tenía esa tarde junto a otros jefes para revisar la situacion actual del bajo mundo y cosas como esas, una vez terminada una joven se acerco a el, tenia el cabello violeta largo hasta los hombros, ojos verdes y sonrisa tranquila, vestia como secretaria, pensó que seria una asistente de alguno de los jefes con los que se habia reunido

-Un gusto en conocerlo Decimo Vongola, me sorprende tanto el que una persona tan joven sea tan capaz de hacer lo que usted hace- La joven se sorprendio un poco y algo nerviosa aclaro –N-No lo estoy criticando, estaba haciendo un cumplido! No piense mal!-

-No te preocupes, no soy ese tipo de gente- Sonrio intentando calmarse –Solo he tenido mucho ayuda en lo que hago-

-Y a todo esto, si no es mucha indiscreción…Cuantos años tiene?- Pregunto coibida pensando que le regañaria

-Tengo 17 años, cumpliré 18 el 14 de Octubre- Contesto con una sonrisa sincera

-En ese caso, felicidades Tsunayoshi-san!- Le tomo la mano agitandola a modo de felicitación, Tsuna la miro extrañado –Olvido que hoy es su cumpleaños? Hoy es 14 de Octubre-

El capo abrio los ojos sorpendido, un ligero sonrojo se formo en sus mejillas, Lo habia olvidado por completo! Claro, desde que se habia convertido en Jefe apenas y recordaba en que dia vivia, a la hora de regresar a casa, miraba despreocupadamente por la ventana del auto contemplando el atardecer que estaba a punto de caer a la cuidad

-_Olvide completamente mi cumpleaños, espera, si Kyoya ni Reborn dijeron algo…Sera que tambien ellos lo olvidaron?- _Se preguntaba el joven capo mientras se bajaba del auto para caminar rumbo a la mansión –_Bueno, no puedo enojarme por algo tan tonto como eso, si ni yo mismo lo recorde-_

Caminó por el patio de la mansión para toparse en el camino a Hibari quien caminaba de hacia el interior de la vivienda, Tsuna se acerco a el

-Que haces afuera? Y por que todo esta apagado?- Exclamo el castaño algo nervioso de que algo les pasara mientras estaba ausente –Paso algo?-

-Relajate Tsunayoshi, solo fue un pequeño corto de energía, el bebe me mando a revisar que todo estaba bien- El Vongola se relajo al saber que no habia peligro, el peli negro sonrio de medio lado –Quieres acompañarme a revisar las luces?-

El oji miel asintió caminando junto a el dentro de la mansión, llegaron hasta el salón principal, asi como lo imaginaba estaba oscuro todo el lugar, de repente, todas las luces se encendieron de pronto, unos papelitos de colores brillaron frente a su rostro, frente a el, una manta estaba frente a el con las palabras "Buon Cumpleanno Tsuna!", miro el salón, estaban sus amigos, sus guardianes, Enma junto a su familia, Dino también, estaba tan feliz de verlos a todos, uno a uno fueron acercandoce a felicitarlo, el joven Capo estaba a punto de llorar de felicidad, y lo hizo, cuando, una pequeña se acerco a el, era una niña de apenas 2 años de edad, portaba una blusa naranja, con un chaleco negro arriba de esta, una falda negra con cadenas plateadas a los lados y unas sandalias moradas con un ligero tacón, su cabello, castaño hasta por debajo de los hombros lo abrazo por las piernas, levanto la mirada dejando ver sus ojos gris/violeta, Tsuna se agacho a tomarla en brazos, una vez arriba la castaña hablo;

-Oto-chan, Feliz Cumpleaños!- Dicho esto le abrazo por el cuello, el capo la abrazo con fuerza dejando fluir lagrimas de felicidad al tener a su pequeña hija con el

Hibari se acerco a su familia para abrazarla con amor y protección, mientras los demas invitados miraban la escena felices, ese sin duda fue el mejor regalo que Tsuna pudo tener; Estar con las personas que mas lo amaban

Fin

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Espero les haya gustado, perdonen la ortografía pero Word se puso un poco gay y no mostro errores ni nada u_ulll

Review!


End file.
